Garotas más se divertem mais
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Eu só perdia por ser boazinha. Talvez as garotas más se divertissem mais. Eu ia descobrir. NaruHina e Hinata x Outros!


Capítulo 1 – Sendo boazinha

Estava caminhando pela vila no fim da tarde, pensando em Naruto. Tantas coisas tinham acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ele derrotou Pain, salvando a vila. Com a ajuda de Sasuke (que tinha voltado) tinha derrotado Madara... A vila estava quase totalmente reconstruída e a paz reinava.

Depois de se declarar para Naruto, naquele momento terrível, eu não tinha tido nenhuma oportunidade de conversar com ele a sós. Era muito tímida para procurá-lo. Mas agora já faziam dois meses que nada acontecia e ele não tinha vindo falar comigo. Esperava que ele pelo menos conversasse sobre isso, nem que fosse para dizer que não estava interessado. Mas nada... quando nos víamos ele me tratava amigável, mas distante. Como se eu nunca tivesse dito para ele que o amava.

Quando cheguei à praça no centro da vila vi uma coisa que me deixou surpresa, e triste. Naruto e Ino estavam sentados em um banco debaixo de uma árvore. E eles estavam se beijando. Tão entretidos um no outro que não repararam em mim. Meu coração se despedaçou. Contendo os soluços corri para casa. Não queria que ninguém me visse nesse estado. Só quando cheguei ao meu quarto que deixei as lagrimas caírem. Então era por isso que ele não tinha vindo falar comigo.

Aquela noite eu não fui jantar com a família. Tinha perdido a fome e se aparecesse lá no estado que eu estava todos ia ficar me perguntando o que eu tinha. Tinha apagado a luz do meu quarto, a escuridão me acalmava. Sentia a dor de cabeça que vem depois da choradeira e estava tentando dormir pra ver se passava. Eu sabia que Hanabi não ia demorar a aparecer no meu quarto. Mal pensei isso e ouvi a batida na minha porta. Esperei um tempo para responder. Tinha esperanças que ela fosse embora. Não foi.

- Quem é? – Perguntei só pra ter certeza de que era ela.

- Sou eu... O que você tem? – Falou a voz da minha irmã – Abre a porta. – Pediu.

Considerei mandá-la embora com alguma desculpa. Mas eu sabia que iria dar trabalho. Ela era muito teimosa. Caminhei até a porta e abri só uma fresta.

- Eu tô bem. Só cansada. – falei com o rosto meio escondido atrás da porta. Isso e a escuridão podiam me ajudar a camuflar meus olhos inchados.

- Deixa eu entrar – falou já empurrando a porta. Eu fiz força pra impedir. Ficamos nessa disputa uns minutos.

- Você é uma intrometida, Hanabi. – reclamei quando ela conseguiu entrar no quarto acendendo a luz.

- Ai Meu Deus! Você está horrível! – Exclamou me olhando. E fechou a porta.

- Falando em levantar a auto-estima... – falei mal humorada. Me jogando novamente na minha cama. Só ela me dá consolo quando eu preciso.

- Desculpe... mas seus olhos estão super inchados e seu nariz está tão vermelho como de um palhaço... – Disse sincera. Gemi com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. – Ta, ta, vou parar. Por que você estava chorando?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- O que? Não entendo nada do que você esta falando.

Que irmã pentelha! Virei o rosto de lado e repeti o que disse. Ela ficou me persuadindo até que eu contei o que vi.

- Que merda! Logo com aquela vaca. – disse compreensiva. – Bem que eu notei que ela tava dando encima dele.

- Por que não me disse isso? – Perguntei ferida.

- Ora... Porque ele parecia que nem notava o que ela estava fazendo. Você sabe como ele pode ser tapado pra essas coisas. – disse me olhando incisivamente.

- O que?

- É só ver o tempo que você já é afim dele e ele nunca notou... e todo mundo já sabe, menos ele.

- Hanabi! Se é pra me deixar pior, vai embora! – Ralhei com ela. – E pra sua informação eu já me declarei pra ele. – falei orgulhosa de mim mesma. Quase fiquei ofendida com a expressão incrédula dela. Ela nunca imaginou que eu teria coragem para isso. Todos me conheciam pela minha timidez.

O silencio estava ficando desconfortável quando ela disse saindo do estupor.

- Quando foi isso?

- Ah Hinata... – Ela disse depois que eu terminei de contar tudo. – Essa não foi a melhor hora pra isso...

- Mas eu achei que ele fosse morrer!

- Eu sei... Mas você devia ter procurado ele depois disso.

- Por quê? Ele que devia ter vindo falar comigo! – Eu já tinha feito a minha parte.

- Pode ser... mas como você não procurou ele, ele pode ter achado que você se arrependeu do que disse. – Considerei isso um momento.

- Agora já é tarde... – Disse e não consegui impedir uma lagrima de cair. Ela me olhou com pena.

- O seu problema é que você é muito tímida... – falou o óbvio.

-Eu sei... – Falei baixinho. A tristeza voltando com tudo. Comecei a chorar novamente. Hanabi tentou me consolar. Mas nada do que ela dizia me fazia sentir melhor. Tantos anos que eu era apaixonada pelo Naruto. E ele nunca me notou. Na verdade nenhum garoto me notou até hoje. Eu sou muito apagada. Não chamo atenção. – Ninguém gosta de mim. – Tá certo, a rainha do drama...

- Claro que gosta! Como alguém não ia gostar de você. Você é tão boazinha. – Ela disse achando que estava ajudando. Não quero ser boazinha!

- Ninguém me acha bonita! – Gruni de novo fazendo mais drama. Ela ficou calada. Levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ela, em expectativa. Precisava de um elogio. – Não vai me dizer nada? – Ela me lançou um olhar culpado.

- Hinata, não é que você seja feia... Mas você não se arruma... e usa essas roupas largas, que te deixam parecendo gorda. E também tem o seu cab...

- Já chega! – Interrompi ela. Não precisava de tanta sinceridade agora mesmo. – Me deixa sozinha, Hanabi. Eu só preciso dormir agora. - E ela foi, sem reclamar. Acho que percebeu que não estava mais ajudando.

Fiquei deitada na minha cama, não conseguia dormir. Desde criança eu já amava ele. Sentia vontade de consolar ele por todo o desprezo que ele recebia de todos. Queria ser amiga dele, ele parecia sempre tão sozinho. Mas ele nunca se deixava abater. Sempre aprontava todas pela vila. Sorri com o pensamento. E agora, ele cresceu, tudo tinha mudado. Ele não era mais aquele garoto solitário. Tinha amigos, era forte. E tinha ficado tão lindo, que me fazia suspirar todas as vezes que eu o via.

Lembrei de todos os sonhos e fantasias que eu tinha... Todas envolvendo o Naruto. Ele me dando meu primeiro beijo, eu perdendo minha virgindade com ele. Nunca nem considerei outro no lugar dele. E agora tudo estava perdido. Quem sabe sempre estivesse assim.

Quem sabe Hanabi estivesse certa. A timidez me atrapalhe demais, e minhas roupas, apesar de confortáveis, sejam horríveis mesmo. Caminhei até o espelho, dando uma analisada geral em mim. É, eu podia melhorar. Meu rosto era passável, oval, ficaria melhor se eu fizesse a sobrancelha, tinha muitos fios nascendo fora do lugar. Fora isso não consegui ver nada de errado nele... Desconsiderando o pouco inchaço que meus olhos ainda tinham, claro. Meus cílios eram longos e volumosos. Meus olhos tinham essa cor exótica. Eu até me achei bonita.

Olhei meu corpo, realmente a roupa que eu usava me deixava parecendo gorda e sem forma, nunca tinha reparado nisso. Tirei a roupa, ficando de sutiã e calcinha. Eu tinha um corpo legal. Era magra, mas não muito, minha cintura era fina. O meu problema eram os peitos enormes que eu tinha. Uso roupas folgadas pra disfarçar, pois as vezes que eu usei uma blusa mais justa, os homens ficaram olhando e morri de vergonha. Tenho que superar isso. Não posso ficar escondendo meu corpo pra sempre.

É isso! Vou mudar. Já perdi muito tempo tentando passar despercebida. Agora eu tinha tomado minha decisão. Eu só perdia por ser boazinha. Talvez as garotas más se divertissem mais. Eu ia descobrir.

Continua... mais rápido se tiver Reviews!


End file.
